


Fail-safe (Season 16)

by daydreamerSVYN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), God | Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Jack Kline as God, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post15x20, Season/Series 16, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerSVYN/pseuds/daydreamerSVYN
Summary: A post 15x20, in which I daydream up what could possibly happen if there were to be a season 16._________________The Winchester brothers lived long and hard lives, but when they both meet in Jacks new Heaven, all the stress is replaced with ease. That is, until it isn’t.Chuck is not out of their lives just yet, as he managed to put in place a ‘fail-safe’ upon his demise. Now, the only thing standing between the destruction of the universe and peace, are the brothers, once again.But will they be able to defeat this new evil? Or will it prove to be the one thing that can truly break the Winchesters?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester





	Fail-safe (Season 16)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters (but if I did, there’s no way this wouldn’t happen).
> 
> This takes place directly after Dean turns to see Sam on the bridge of Heaven.

“Sammy.”

Dean pulls his little brother into his chest as tight as humanly possible, Sam reciprocating with no hesitance and no less conviction. It had been years since Sam saw his brother alive - or, well, undead. 

“Dean. Dean. It’s been so long. Too long.”

Tears burn Sams eyes as he thinks back to that dreaded day he lost the most precious thing to him. 

The two pull away as Sam sniffs, viciously wiping at his eyes as a laugh falls out of his mouth.

“You look good.” He states, noticing no difference to his brother at all.

“Speak for yourself. You don’t look a day over 30.” 

They both burst into small laughter, peace buzzing all around them. Finally, they were at peace, here in Heaven and together, forever. Just like it should be. 

They lean against the the hood of Baby, just soaking in their respective presence. 

“So? What all happened while I was RIP?” Dean inquires, curious to know the life his brother had lead without him.

“Well,” Sam begins, a content smile setting upon his features, “I built a life. Normal and...well, boring.” 

He lets out a laugh, eyes softening as he finally gets to declare to his brother that he had managed to accomplish his dream. 

“When you...I hosted a hunters funeral gathering. Everyone was there. Eileen and I, we ended up getting together. We both gave up hunting, got full time jobs, and got married shortly after. We had a kid too...Dean.”

Deans chest tugs as his eyes blur slightly at the thought. 

“You named him after me?” 

“Of cause I did.” Sam smiles sadly at his brother, placing a hand upon his shoulder. “And he ended up getting your fire, thanks to that.”

A laugh bursts it’s way out of Deans chest, happiness filling him. 

“Well what did you expect, I gave him a gift from beyond the grave.” He makes a point of smirking, causing his brother to smile widely at him. 

“And then?” Dean urges his brother to continue.

“And then, I grew old with Eileen and Dean, and died a very natural death.”

“Oh don’t bore me with the details.” Dean remarks sarcastically at his brothers short answer, however amusement laces his voice. 

Sam shrugs with a wide smile. “It told you. Normal, boring life. But enough about me...what about you? What have you been doing since I was gone? Have you met with everyone? How are they? Also, what happened to Heaven? And how’s Jack? Have you seen him? And what about C-“ 

“Woah, woah, slow your roll. I can only answer one thing at a time.” Dean laughs at his brothers roll of curiosity that has seemingly stayed intact even after his many years living. 

Deans smile falters as his sets his eyes ahead. He chews slightly upon the inside of his lower lip before letting out a sigh. 

“Well, I don’t really know...”

At this, Sams forehead wrinkles, his eyebrows drawn together. 

“What do you mean?”

Dean tries out a shrug and let’s out another sigh, casting his eyes downward this time. 

“Time works differently over here.”

“Yeah I figured as much...wouldn’t it be slower? Like Hell?” 

“Not necessarily...To be honest, the only person I’ve seen is Bobby.” Dean admits, causing Sam to feel a confliction of both happiness at the mention of Bobby, as well as confusion.

“What do you mean you’ve only seen Bobby?”

“I don’t know, Sam. I arrived here at Bobby’s cabin, got into Baby, drove here and then here you are.” Deans brows furrow at his explanation, knowing fully well it makes no sense what so ever.

“That...how?” Sam was baffled at the knowledge. 

“I think time here is relative to everyone. Sure it can be as long as Hell is in comparison to Earth on normal occasion, but I think you can also make it faster, like how...like how the angels lived for so many years and things just passed them by.” 

Deans chest slightly tightens at his last words but he quickly shakes the feelings away. 

“I wanted to see you again so badly. I didn’t know how you would be without me. I was worried and I think I might have wished away all that time until you would arrived here.” Dean tries to explain.

“But it’s almost like...I do know that all that time has passed, even though it wasn’t like that for me. Like a feeling that something happened even though you don’t really know for sure.” 

Sam stares at his brother, mouth slightly agape. Sure, the explanation made logical sense. He had been there when they were all sitting around in the bunker, talking about life for Cas before them, and he explained how life moved as he and the other angels watched from above, almost like it was in fast forward at certain points in time where nothing was happening, until the birth of their parents and then things just moved with Earths time, the angels preparing for the apocalypse. 

What didn’t make sense was why Dean would wish all of his time away. Sam knew how much Dean loves him, how he has only ever given for Sam when they were alive, like he only lived for Sam, but if he was in Heaven it should have been different. Everyone else would be up here too, why wouldn’t he want to spend time with them as well? It wasn’t as if he would never see Sam again, they would’ve met eventually, like now.

Sams mind wizzes with question after question, but just as he was about to voice them, a loud rumbling catches both of their attention. They both turn in the direction the sound came from, behind them. 

“What the hell was that?” Sam breathes out, face just as perplexed as Deans.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think that’s supposed to-“ 

The ground beneath them suddenly rumbles, as if Heaven were having an earthquake of some kind, and the two grip onto Baby’s hood and each other’s arms, stumbling at the sudden and violent movement. 

“Yeah, definitely not supposed to happen.” Dean exclaims just as a sudden flash of light draws in their attention. 

The sky above them rips apart, making a sort of tear like shape, just like the one that Jack made to travel to different worlds. This one, however, was massive and darker, while Jacks was almost human-sized, and had a golden glow. 

The ground settles beneath them and they stand up straight to properly observe the bazaar spectacle ahead of them. 

“What the hell is-“ 

Sams voice gets caught in his throat as four gigantic fingertips emerge from the tear. They grip over the bottom and begin pulling it down, causing an eery chill to fill Heavens atmosphere. 

“-that...” Dean finishes his brother’s sentence, almost breathless.

Suddenly a gush of strong wind comes from behind them, lurching them forward, their bodies only held straight by Baby’s bonnet. Before they can even comprehend the first spectacle, the next is in their line of vision, stealing their breaths right out of their lungs. 

An enormous, fully white and winged angel rips through the sky above them at jet speed, heading directly towards the anomaly. It’s smaller than the thing it faces, but grabs hold of both sides of the tear, despite its frailer size. It manages to push the fingers back through and somehow holds the tear closed, mid air. 

The two stand agape and in awe at the sight. They had never seen an angels true form, being human and incapable, but now that they were, it felt unreal. 

They hadn’t seen it’s face and could only tell what it looks like from behind, but it was still breathtakingly beautiful, power and grace radiating off of it. 

“Sam. Dean.” 

The sudden sound of their names startles them out of their daze, their heads collectively snapping in the voices direction. 

Their eyes land upon the young, blond haired figure, causing their hearts to tug. 

“Jack.” Sam whispers. 

Jack makes an attempt at a smile, but it doesn’t fully form, the worry being too well etched upon his brow. 

“Jack, as much as I’d love to reunion and all, what’s happening?” Dean blurts out. 

Jack let’s out a sigh. 

“It seems that Chuck might have had a fail-safe plan in order, in case he fails or dies without reaching his desired ending.” 

“What? No, that’s-“

The words get caught in Deans mouth, the disbelief lacing with a sick, tightening feeling in his stomach, his eyes beginning to burn.

He wants to throw up, or maybe wake up and realize this is all just some sort of messed up dream. They had finally attained peace, and Chuck was out of the picture. He was supposed to be out of the picture. 

“I’m sorry to have to do this to the two of you, but you’re our only hope now. I cannot fight this battle, and if what I believe is happening, is happening, we’re all doomed.” 

“Wait-“ The panic in Sams chest rises, his voice shaking. 

They couldn’t have another thing they needed to fight. That life was supposed to be over.

“Cas can’t hold it closed for much longer. I’m putting my trust in you two. I know you can save us all, once again.” 

Before the brothers can even comprehend Jacks words, he raises a hand and a blinding light over takes them.

“Good luck. I believe in you.” 

Everything begins to feel fuzzy as Jacks last words ring in their ears before they lose consciousness, and fall.


End file.
